


Game night

by Mirdala



Series: Blackwatch Week 2018 [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Big Brother Jesse McCree, Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch Genji Shimada, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Blackwatch Week, Protective Jesse McCree, Uncle Gabriel, minor appearances from Ana and Sam, new to the family Genji Shimanda, siblings by choice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 21:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15156275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirdala/pseuds/Mirdala
Summary: Day 7 - Night offCapt Amari calls in the big guns for support. Every player should have their own personal cheer squad.





	Game night

**Author's Note:**

> I swore I would finish these regardless of how late they were.

_[0624]_

_Incoming secure transmission . . ._

**CAPT. A. AMARI**

_Presence requested. 1600 PST. Campus. FULL KIT._

McCree is looking at his comm. He wonders if she is serious. Genji continues to pack and stage the equipment for their departure. He pauses as Reyes walks past, out of the makeshift office he had been using during the mission.

“She send you this too?” Disbelief covering McCree’s words, eyes brows up. “Full kit?” Reyes replies with a grin that would make anyone question his sanity, snatches his jacket and is out the door without a hiccup in his stride.

Genji looks at the door Reyes just left then to McCree. “What does that mean, full kit?” McCree returned to the equipment and started to rearrange the boxes.

“She just unlashed one of Reyes’ least known skills. We gotta unpack a few things. Come on help me with this.” McCree shoves a tower of boxes to the side so he can reach into one behind it.

When Reyes returns a few hours later, Genji and McCree have stowed all the packed equipment on the plane. Fio preforms the pre-flight checklist when Reyes steps into the cargo bay.

McCree eyes the bags in each of Gabe’s hands before reaching out.

Gabe passes him a bag and throws one to Genji. “You have the flight to get ready.” Genji looks into the bag a mess of blue, gold, and white unclear as to what was happening.

“Still full kit?” McCree starts pulling off his poncho and chest piece.

“What the Captain asked for.” A toothy grin spreading across Reyes’ face.

“Do you still have speakers in your get up?” He looks at Genji with eyes shining with jovial trickery.

Genji almost doesn’t want to tell him the truth. He decides he’ll take his chances, taking a page out of an old play book of his own, and walks into the unknown. “Yes.”

“This is gonna be one hell of a shindig.” McCree tosses his undershirt into a pile and laughs. Genji reaches into the bag and pulls out a bottle containing white paint.

\------------

Fareeha is stunned to such a degree she can’t speak or move. She stands staring at the buffoons shouting the lyrics from Thunderstruck in the bleachers. Their entire torsos and faces are painted white. Any hair on their heads simmers and sparkles a brilliant gold to match the shorts or pants they have covering their legs. Across their collective pecs in a deep blue are letters, TH-UND-ER, on their bellies the letters B-IR-DS. Painted or not she knows the shapes of the Blackwatch Commander, second-in-command, and newest member. The rest of her team giggles around her pointing and asking each other who the three men in the stands belonged to. The team mascot is in front of them on the ground dancing feeding off the ruckus and hype the three in the crowd have started.

Over the speakers her name is called, the team gets their answer when the trio spin around showing their backs stamped with A-MA-RI in the same blue on their front. Fareeha stands on the bench and waves to the crowd giving a battle cry. The three in the stands echo her. She spots her father also in the stands. He holds up a holopad most likely streaming the game for her mother. He gets a good shot of the three behind him.

The game is close. Gabe and Jesse bemoan a foul not being called against the visiting team. It’s the semifinals, the atmosphere filled with tension between the rival soccer teams and their fans.

The trio watch as Fareeha becomes a target. Players from the opposing team are trying to take her out of the game. Fareeha knows how to hold her own having grown up playing games with super soldiers. But she is outnumbered. The crowd boos and gives groans of sympathy when Fareeha gets slammed by one player sending her careening into a knee of another one. She hits the turf hard. A solid thud that makes the crowd collectively recoil.

“Oh, hell no!” Jesse flies down the stairs of the stadium and launches himself over the railing. Gabe curses and tosses his nachos to the side, tearing after Jesse. Genji’s face splits into a wide toothy grin, leaping to follow the two.

Whistles blare and trill once Jesse makes it to the field. A ref appears at his front instantly.

“Are ya blind? Or do ya not know a foul when one bites yer ass!?” Jesse’s voice booms into the referee’s face. They argue foreheads nearing touching as they scream at each other. Puffs of gold glitter plume around Jesse each time he moves his head. Gabe kneels beside Fareeha checking her over for injuries. She’s winded but will be a bit tender in a few spots but doesn’t need immediate medical attention. Jesse turns to the offending players to scold.

“HEY! YOU DON’T TALK TO MY DAUGTHER!” A man runs on the field, face red with anger.

“Maybe if ya taught yer girl some sportsmanship I woul’n’t hav’tah!” Jesse’s words being heavily accented sends a red flag up in Gabe’s mind. Genji springs forward, in front of Jesse, arms spread to keep the two apart. They continue to shout at each other. Fareeha joins trying to help get Jesse off the field. It takes some doing but the three are able to wrangle Jesse to take the walk back to the stands. He points an accusatory finger at the refs.

“Ya’ll don’t deserve to wear those stripes!”

“Bring it, cowboy!” Jesse spins on a dime and lunges. Gabe knows him well enough to anticipate the move and dips under him, throwing him over his shoulder. It’s a sight that the teams will be talking about for at least the rest of the season and maybe even the next one. Of a grown man thrown over the shoulder of another, cowboy boots in the air as he throws curses and insults.

Turns out the bar fight after the game, would surpass all tales for the next three years.

Ana doesn’t let Jesse forget.

Ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration taken from The Losers, where Jensen is at his niece's soccer game.


End file.
